As an auxiliary positioning of satellite positioning, indoor positioning technology can solve the problem that satellite signals are weak and cannot penetrate buildings when they reach the ground.
Laser positioning technology is a common indoor positioning technology. The scheme is to directly output three-dimensional position coordinate information by constructing a positioning light tower that emits laser light in a positioning space to perform laser sweeping for the positioning space, designing a plurality of laser receiving sensors on an object to be positioned, and performing arithmetic processing on the data at the receiving end. Its positioning process can be shown in FIG. 1.
Since the sweeping area of the laser is limited, the size of the space that can be positioned is limited by the laser range (generally in the range of 5×5×2 m). However, if a base station structure of a single positioning space is simply multiplexed and expanded, a laser overlapping area (i.e., an area where laser beams in the same direction sweep at the same time) may occur, which will inevitably lead to inaccurate positioning.
Therefore, there is a need for an indoor positioning scheme that can avoid the laser overlapping area while expanding the positioning space.